generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Conscript/Strategy
Russian Conscripts are the cheapest infantry to produce at $50 per unit, even cheaper than a single Chinese Red Guard. They are armed with a basic assault rifle, can capture tech buildings and garrison structures. Sadly, their low cost comes at the price of low health and poor combat capabilities. They lack the anti-garrison capabilities of USA Rangers, the anti-air capabilities of the ECA Felin Riflemen, and they cannot stealth like GLA Rebels. What they lack in combat power, they make up for by being one of the most upgradeable infantry units. They can be given IR Goggles which allow them to detect stealth objects, rendering the hero units and GLA infantry units mute in terms of sneaking into a base to wreak havoc. Also, they can be upgraded with Infantry Medkits to automatically heal in battle so they become a source of annoyance to an enemy who believes that his next wave would finish off the weakened Conscripts only to face fully healed veterans. Finally, they can be upgraded with Larger Rifle Magazines to fire longer bursts, increasing their damage output. They also share the 'Camaraderie' feature of other Russian infantry, inspiring nearby comrades to fight harder for a short duration after they fall, which is especially effective when the Conscripts are mixed in with stronger infantry units like Shock Troopers or VDV Paratroopers. Their cheap price also makes them the ideal unit to man the Russian vehicles salvaged by the MTP Recovery Vehicle or those dropped by the Armor Reserves Paradrop Generals Ability. Tactics As these units are cheap, it is best to use this to your advantage. With every infantry group of 9, you should have at least a single Conscript, so that when he dies, he buffs the remaining infantry group. Also, putting them into buildings or transport vehicles provides Russia an advantage at stealth detection, further limiting the enemy's ability to sneak units into your base or rear deployment area. These vehicles include the Russian Mishka scout vehicle, BMP armoured transport and Hind helicopter. Doing so effectively provides the Russian army with a wide array of different stealth detector vehicles. Also, when you are salvaging your vehicles, it is best to have at least a group of 5 Conscripts ready to enter the vehicle, as leaving vehicles unmanned is just begging your enemy to steal them from you instead. Do not try to use Conscripts as the center of any assault; they will not survive long enough to do much damage. They are strictly for supporting your army and manning the defence. If you need to use them for an attack, it better be for delaying the enemy and dealing with other infantry, as vehicles can simply run them over. Counters If you are a player dealing with an enemy using Conscripts, there are remedies for this menace. Since stealth does not work against them, the options depend on whether you are on the offence or defence. If on the defence, simply putting your infantry units into garrisons works well. Most base defences, except the US Firebase, can handle 9 Conscripts per defence. The US Firebase can only handle them if they stay outside the structure's minimum firing range. Also, artillery, especially the types with large splash damage, can handle them well before the Conscripts get into range. If you are forced to attack them, the question is whether they are garrisoned or not. If the Conscripts are not garrisoned, most light vehicles such as the GLA Quad Cannon or the US Humvee can handle them. Gunships also work (with the exception being the GLA's Gazelle) as most gunships have fast firing cannons and the Conscripts lack any sort of anti-air capability. If they are garrisoned, then the Conscripts are often supported by Igla Troopers and RPG Conscripts, which makes gunships useless and light vehicles a bad counter. Use anti-garrison vehicles such as the Chinese Dragon Tank or the US Microwave Tank. If they lack decent anti-air cover, then using bombers is fine too. The US Nighthawk with Bunker Buster bombs is extremely deadly to garrisoned troops. Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:Russian unit strategies